A Chance
by deenew27
Summary: Claire returns to Hell's Kitchen to find Matt so he can help get Luke out of Seagate and to tell him about the Hand and Danny Rand (Iron Fist).While there she and Matt have a moment. She leaves when she get's a call from Danny and finds out that she's pregnant. AU Claire is not in love with Luke, but Matt still hasn't gotten over how he feels about her. All Claire's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Return to Hell's Kitchen

As soon as she steps off the bus, Claire knew that not much had changed since the last time she was here. Though it seem that the streets were less messy and didn't smell like shit (to Claire they did) she took a deep breath before securing her bag and hauling a taxi. She gave the driver the address and they were off. Claire took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she found who she was looking for: _Matt. Sweet Christmas how long has it been since she had last seen him? Was he well? Shit. He better be with that fancy suit of his._ She shakes her head. Her driver pulls up at her stop. Matt's apartment, after paying her driver she closes the door and makes her way inside. While climbing the steps to his place she dials his number.

 _Matt_ **Claire**

 _Claire?_ Her breath hitches.

 _Claire, are you alright? Can you hear me?_ She hears him grunt.

 **I can call you back it's clearly not a good time.**

 _Claire, what's wrong? Never mind I'll come to you._

 **Guess I'll see you at your place then.**

 _Just go in, there's a spare key under the floor board._

 **Should you really be telling me that when you're fighting a bunch of shithead thugs?**

 _They can't hear me._ Claire rolls her eyes hearing his smug response. She gets his key unlocking his door before she puts it back in place.

 **Right how could I forget about your heighten senses.** She hangs up with a sigh. She walks into his living/ kitchen setting her bag on the couch. She looks around, nothing has changed except for his sofa chair which was grey is now black. Clarie shakes her head she walks over to his refrigerator and pulls out a beer taking a big swing.

"Rough day?" She jumps back when she hears his gruffly soft voice, she looks over at him dressed in his Daredevil suit. As he removes his mask and Claire sees that he shaved. He looks better. Then she notices the blood dripping from his arm.

"Jesus, Matt, can't you go through one fight without getting stabbed somewhere?" She says as she grabs her medical kit.

"If it's just one then yes."

"Bullshit. I've see you take on ninja's with katana's and not even get a scratch." Claire rolls her eyes. "Can you remove the armor so I can see how deep it is?"

Matt does so, he winces ad he slides the top half of his armor off taking a seat on his couch. Claire gets her alcohol cleaning his wound. Matt hisses at the pain. "Hmm, well it's not that deep you just need a few stitches." She then grabs her needle and thread. With skilled hands she stitches his arm up. He holds the cloth in place as she grabs some tap once in place she removes her bloody gloves and puts her unused medical supplies away.

"I would tell you to rest and not open that wound back up, but this is you were talking about."

Matt smiles, "Thank you, Claire."

Claire smiles. Matt gets up and goes to grab a beer. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Claire looks at him she remembers the real reason for her visit.

"I met another person who wanted to make their city a better place. He is not like you at all. No mask, bulletproof with unbreakable skin. He was trying to make Harlem a better place, and he did." She pauses. "But, before he could really celebrate with the people he was taken back to Seagate Prison for a crime he did not commit. He needs a lawyer and a damn good one at that to get him out of there." She looks over at Matt he looks calm, but it's hard to tell.

"Who is he? I mean what's his story? I have to know before I can do anything." Claire nods.

"He now goes by Luke Cage, before it was Carl Lucas he was a cop before all of this he has a half-brother who is in the hospital now named Willis Stryker he was mad at Luke for reasons that weren't his fault. Anyway he became a drug lord called himself _Diamond Back._ He framed Luke and got him sent to Seagate prison where the guards wanted the inmates to engage in underground fights within the prison to lower their sentence. Luke was beaten in his cell by some inmates on the verge of death when Reba a psychologist who was working there begged the Doctor to help save him, many of the men in the fights were subjects for a cell regeneration project. Conducted at the prison by Dr. Noah Burstein, but most of them died. He got his power when he was placed in an electrical tube it was only meant to heal his wounds, but one of the guards who ran the fights wanted him dead so he compromised the tube and there was an explosion from what Luke told me and he escaped, because everyone thought he was dead, until now."

Matt chuckles, then goes into lawyer mode "Do you have proof that he was framed? That's only way that I can help get him out of this along with his testimony." Claire thinks back to the night when she last saw Luke, before Diamond Back came. Her eyes widen and she stands. "There were documents, his documents that proved that he was innocent, but they were lost in the explosion that happened in the barber shop." She rakes a hand through her hair.

"Dammit, if only we were able to have those documents." Matt stands and places his good arm on her shoulder. "Claire it's not your fault, you did the best you could, as for the documents there has to be another copy. Nobody just makes one file anymore." Claire nods.

"Claire you need to rest. You can stay here for the night, I'll take the couch you take the bed." Claire snorts, "The only way that I'll get any rest is when you get some yourself. Remember former nurse I'm used to having less sleep than badass vigilantes in red suits." He gives a slight smile.

"Claire-"

She shakes her head. "No, Matt I'm good you go and rest you need it way more than I do." Claire knows that he wants to fight her on this, but he really doesn't have the energy. "Fine, I will." She smiles removing her stuff from the couch and taking it to his room.

"Claire." She stop and whips around.

"Yeah?"

Matt smiles, "It's really good to see you again."

She smiles and her heartbeat picks up a bit.

"You too." She walks away after that. Throwing her stuff on the floor she throws herself on his bed. She sighs it smells like him. Shaking her head she realizes she forgot to tell Matt about the hand in Manhattan and about Danny Rand. Rolling onto her side she mumbles "I'll tell him tomorrow." Before exhaustion overcomes her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Issues

The following day Claire wakes up with a start realizing that she's no longer in Manhattan and back in Hell's Kitchen and she was in Matt's bed. She sits up and stretches grabbing her phone from his nightstand she sees that it's 7:45 she puts it back and grabs some clothes, her toiletries, and a towel then leaves the room. She walks out knowing that no matter how quiet she wants to be he will hear her regardless. She sees that he's still asleep on the couch or she hopes he is. Claire shakes her head as she opens the door to his bathroom locking it behind her. She puts the toilet seat down and places her stuff on top turning on the water she removes her clothes and once the waters the right temp she steps in. She massages her hair with a sigh once she done she shuts everything off.

Stepping out she grabs her towel drying off and then putting her clothes on she combs her long hair back, grabbing her stuff she unlocks the door and steps out. Claire goes straight back to the room and puts her stuff away. She goes out and sees Matt still asleep, she smiles. Opening his fridge, she sees he doesn't have much. She grabs her purse leaving him a message on his alarm, which she set for 8:30. Then grabbing his spare key she walks out of his apartment and to food mart that was just around the corner. Buying what she needed she leaves heading back and she gets to work.

Cooking breakfast wasn't something that Claire had time to make when she used to work at the hospital. Shaking her head, she finishes up just at as Matt's alarm goes off she watches as he gets up with a stretch and goes to turn it off. He turns around walking over to her the steady beat of her hear picks up slightly she hopes he won't bring it up. He doesn't, as he makes his way over to the kitchen

"Good Morning, Claire." He takes a seat at his table.

"It is, and I made breakfast." She brings both plates over setting them down then gets their drinks.

"Thank you, Claire." Matt says with a smile.

"Don't thank me till you try it." She takes a seat and digs in, it turned out so much better than she thought.

"This is good, even better than what I have made." Claire waves him off.

"Hey, your eggs and toast wasn't all bad." He gives a light chuckle.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Claire looks at him puzzled then she remembers, "Oh, so while I was in Manhattan I met another with amazing gifts, and he's a billionaire, goes by the name Danny Rand." She pauses watching Matt's face he smirks at the billionaire part.

"Yeah, I've heard about him and about what happened to his family." Claire nods.

"Well, he came back a monk, not bald or anything, but with an Iron Fist. You both have two things in common."

"And what's that?"

"That you both can take a beating and the Hand." Claire stops when she sees his hand clutch.

"So, they moved? And how does this Danny fit in?"

"He's the Iron Fist, it's his destiny to defeat the Hand of some shit. I can say that the old woman was clearly amused by all-"

"What old woman?"

"She used to be the one who made Heroin in Hell's Kitchen you said you confronted her once."

Matt nods stiffly, "Madam Gao, so she's been in charge this whole time?" Claire shakes her head.

"No, she's not. Danny might know, if I could find him ever since he saved Colleen they have been off the grid. Matt?"

Claire knows that he's processing all the info that she just gave him, but the look on his face scares her a bit and his hand is turning white. "Matt, hey calm down."

"Did she hurt you?" Claire shakes her head.

"No, she didn't not in Manhattan, and not in China-"

"You went to China?"

"Yeah, first class travel. I wanted to help, so I convinced Danny to let me go. Don't look at me like that Matt."

"Claire, I get that you don't want to sit on the sidelines anymore, but what would have happened if you were hurt?"

"Matt, I spent a lot of time a Colleen's Dojo to help me be able to defend myself better." She stands taking her empty plate to the sink. She hears Matt rise, but chooses to ignore him. When her plate is clean she walks passed him grabbing her stuff and putting on her coat. He tries to stops her, but she weaves out of the way. (You would think that with his heighten sense he would have caught her.)

"Claire-" She slams his door walking out and hauling a taxi to her place. _I know he's concerned for my safety, but seriously it's time that I started taking care of myself. Without having to rely on people like him, Jessica, Luke, Misty, or even Danny to save her._ Claire closes her eyes and calms down her breathing. She looks out at the hazy somewhat clear sky and wonders how they are all doing. When the taxi pulls up at her place she pays getting her bags and heading to her apartment. Unlocking the door, she expects to see a mess, but instead she sees a clean apartment.

 _Matt._ She smiles, then realizes that she's still pissed with him she rolls her eyes. She unwinds for a bit and checks her phone seeing she got a text from Matt.

 _Claire, I'm sorry. I just don't want what happen to you with the Russian's or the Hand to happen to you again. I don't think that I could bear the thought of not having you in some part of my life, but I can respect your wish for wanting to keep yourself safe. I've reached out to a friend of mine that can help me with Luke's Case and to see if we can track down those documents. I promise to call if I need help with the stitches._

And that was it, Claire was happy that he's working on the case and just who is this friend? Foggy? Or that Karen girl? Claire shrugs as she sits back on the coach turning on the TV. She loses focus and opens her bag she pulls out the claws that she took when they were in China. She smiles then puts them on her table near her lamp. Claire decides after five hours that it's time to eat so she orders take-out from the Mexican restaurant by her place. She chows down on it watching some random soap opera for the next couple hours and she falls asleep on the couch.

She's later awoken by a loud crash, she quietly reaches for her claws as she cautiously moves toward her window. She puts them on and opens it slowly, only to be kicked back against her floor. Claire quickly stands as she charges the intruder. He punches her in the stomach grabbing her by the neck and slamming her back down. She closes her fist and takes a swing at him slashing him right across his face. He let yells then pulls out a knife before he can strike Claire knees him in the balls, he doubles over and she just starts kicking him in his side. The man catches her leg and stabs her in the thigh. She screams then notices that he's still holding her leg. She leaps using her other leg to hit him straight in the jaw she heard a crack and she smiles. He releases her holding his jaw. Claire drags herself to her couch the man grabs her by the hair the blade of his knife against her neck.

Claire shoves a clawed hand at the man's leg he lets her go clutching his ankle. She grabs her lamp smashing it against his skull. She crawls over to her phone and dials Matt's number with shaking hands.

 **Matt please, help.** That's all she says and everything goes black.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys, Happy 4th of July! I hope you like this chapter and how do you feel about both Claire and Matt right now? Is Matt too overprotective? Or is Claire too stubborn? Let me know with a comment and don't forget to favorite and follow if you like this story. Until next time..._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Realizing

Claire wakes up with her head pounding she hurts all over. She starts to panic when she realizes that she's not in her apartment. "Claire take it easy." Her heartrate decreases a bit. _Matt._ Then her eyes start to water Matt comes over sits on the bed and just holds her. She knows that he's going to think that this was all his fault. "I'm so sorry, Claire." He whispers. She shakes her head.

"No, Matt. I'm sorry for how I acted, I just don't want to be the healer. I want to help in any way that I can. I get it now Matt, I get why you have to stop whoever it is that is terrorizing your city." She tries form her next words, but they don't come.

"Claire, this is still on me, you are still getting hurt, because I can't do anything the right way. If I really wanted to I could gather more intel on my enemy instead of punching my way through, but I can't help it. And with the Hand, I shouldn't have brought those kids to your hospital your friend would still be alive." He casts his head down. Claire shakes head.

"Matt, with the Hand this time around it had nothing to do with you, I was helping Danny and Colleen. So, I this is on me, not you." Matt looks up about to say something, Claire places her hand over his mouth, "No, this discussion is over. And I need to eat something right now. Fighting takes a hell of a lot out of you." She takes her hand off his mouth he smiles. Then he gets up grabbing his jacket and bag.

"I have to get to the firm. I'll have Karen come by with some food." Claire's heart drops then she gets it back to normal.

"Karen, so, how is she?"

"Good, I guess." She hears his tone change.

"Matt did you two use-"

"We were dating for a while and then one day I decided to reveal my true identity to her since Foggy already knew. It didn't last."

"Shit, Matt I'm sorry. I honestly thought she would've been thrilled since she's a big fan of yours."

He smirks slightly. "I'll get some clothes for you while I'm out." Claire nods.

He leaves soon after, Claire sighs then hits her injured leg she hisses at the pain. _Way to go Claire! You just re-opened your stitches!_ Claire looks to see Matt's first aid kit on his coffee table. She opens it getting out the need and thread then removes her pants slowly not trying to open her wound anymore then she already had. Taking a deep breathe she stitched her leg back up with steady hands. She then gets up slowly making her way to Matt's room she goes through his shorts and finds a black pair of basketball shorts she slips them on slowly and goes back into his living/ kitchen. She cleans his needle and once it's back in place she closes it taking a seat on the couch.

There's a knock at the door Claire gets up slowly limping slowly to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Karen."

Once Claire reaches to door she opens it and moves aside. Karen comes in with two white bags she closes the door and they walk back to Matt's main room. Karen turns on his stove and starts making something while Claire sits on the couch.

"Matt told me what happened are you still in pain?" Claire mentally rolled her eyes. _Of course, I'm in pain!_ She gives a forced smile and says.

"Not as much as I was last night, thanks." Karen turns her head and smiles. _She seems so nice what caused her to leave the life of thrill and danger?_ Soon Karen is finished cooking and she brings over two plates with something that smells delicious. Karen comes over with two seaming plates of lasagna with some garlic bread and some green beans. Claire takes a bite and closes her eyes it's really good.

"This is good, thanks Karen." The blonde smiles and they eat in silence before Karen asks.

"So, you know that Matt's Daredevil." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, for some time now. I didn't know he was blind when I treated him. I mean when I found him near dead in that dumpster instinct took over." Claire watch Karen's facial expression change from concern to jealousy. _Why is she jealous? I mean if I didn't treat Matt he would have died and Wilson Fisk would have ruled Hell's Kitchen._

"So, you're the one who patches him up all the time." Claire nods. "I knew it, I mean he couldn't patch himself up."

"No, he can. He may not have his sight, he's pretty capable of taking care of himself." Karen nods her eyes on the floor then they land on the shorts she's wearing. But, before Karen can ask Matt comes in with a big white bag.

"Hi, Karen." She waves then moves back into the kitchen. Matt takes off his jacket setting it on the chair next to her he moves to take the clothes to his room. Claire continues to eat she watches as Karen's eyes follow him and then she goes back to her task. Once Claire's done she slowly stands up and grabs her plate ready for some more.

"I got it, you're going for seconds, right?" Claire nods her eyes wide, not that he could see, but she knows he knows because he smirks. She rolls her eyes and eases herself back down. She watches Matt get her some more food and a glass of water. She smiles and then notices Karen far behind him giving her a dirty look. Claire smiles thanking Matt and places a hand on his arm. Now officially pissed Karen gathers her things.

"It's nice to see you, Matt please be careful. And Claire you too." She said in a sicky-sweet voice. Claire nods mentally rolling her eyes. Karen leaves after Matts waves goodbye. Claire smiles.

"You re-opened your stitches." Matt says as he gets a plate gets himself something to eat.

"Yes, I did. You don't have to worry though, I took care of it." Matt nods as he takes a seat next to her with some space between them.

"Karen seems to like you." Claire rolls her eyes.

"Oh, I bet she does. It's not like after I told her that I knew you were Daredevil pissed her off and the fact that I'm wearing your shorts totally helped the situation." Matt shakes his head.

"She wasn't that mad, just hurt. And that's on me for not telling her." Claire nods then drinks half her water.

"Why, did you wait so long to tell her?" Matt stops eating.

"You know why, Claire. It's safer for her not to know and to think of me as some regular blind guy than a vigilante." Claire understand, but it still makes her heart hurt. She places a hand over his and gives it a light squeeze.

"I get it, Luke and Jessica are just like you they want to keep the people they care about safe, but I see that it eats away at them when they can't tell them the whole truth." Matt nods, he sets his plate down on the table. He shifts closer to her, Claire goes to give him a tender kiss on his temple, but he moves so that his lips meet hers. Claire's eyes open for a split second then close she relaxes against him. Matt takes control of the kiss, he places his hand on her cheek bringing her closer. Claire sighs he uses that and deepens the kiss. Claire realizes that she still has feelings for Matt and vice versa. She places her hand over his heart and that was all she needed. They make-out on his couch for a while then they pull back, Claire stands slowly she pulls Matt up with her and they walk to his room. Matt stops at the door.

"Claire, I can't." She knows what he's doing.

"I know you have a job to do, but just stay a while. This city isn't going anywhere." She lies down on his bed. She knows he's having a battle in his head and it looks like he lost he walks around the other side and lies down Claire turns over so she can lie her head on his chest. She feels him stiffen then relax she smiles and soon exhaustion finally catches up with her she falls asleep soon after.

* * *

 ** _And here's chapter 3! Sorry for the late update, I'm studying for finals and I haven't had so much time to write. So tell me what you thought about this chapter. Is Karen going to get over Matt, and will Claire and Matt try to make things work? You'll have to wait and see! I'll try to get one more out for you guys before I go on vacation. Until next time..._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Struggle

Claire wakes up the following morning feeling somewhat better than yesterday. She tries to get up only to be set back down. She looks over her shoulder to see Matt, he looks so peaceful, not like how he would normally sleep tense ready to make a move if need be. No, Matt looked, happy his facial features look more relaxed not stressed. Claire smiles then she slowly removes his arm from her stomach and she makes her way to her bag grabbing some clothes and then moving to his shower. Closing the door behind her she turns on the water letting the room fill with steam. Then she removes her clothes putting them near the trash bin and then she steps in she sighs. Her mind travels back to the previous night. Matt had kissed her and she loved it plain and simple. She had missed him when she was gone and she misses his kisses, not that she'd tell him.

Shaking her head, she finishes washing herself turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Wrapping it around herself she grabs her brush and makes it look decent. Once she's dry she removes the towel tossing it in his hamper then dresses, she is careful not to re-open her stitches, which Claire is surprised that she didn't last night. Looking herself over in the mirror she nods then gathers her dirty clothes and places them in a bag. She moves to his kitchen and makes breakfast. She smiles while she works. _So, glad that it's Saturday._ Claire is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice Matt until he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Shit, Matt! What is wrong with you? I could have hurt you." Matt chuckles, "I would have stopped you." Claire rolls her eyes returning to her task. Matt still hasn't let go of her, not that she cared.

"And, if I had burned myself because some vigilantly decided he wanted to hold me while a make breakfast?" Matt pulls back a bit then turns her around in his arms.

"Then, I would treat your wound like you do for me." He then kisses her on the cheek. Claire's cheeks heat up. She spins back around, removing his hands. "Go, take a seat. It's almost ready." Matt smiles as he takes a seat. Claire finishes off their breakfast with some cinnamon, taking both plates to the table and setting them down before she grabs to glasses of orange juice.

"This is amazing, Claire." Matt says after a while. Claire smiles and they eat in comfortable silence. Matt stands when he's done taking his plate over to the sink. Claire comes with hers and Matt takes it.

"You made breakfast let me do these." Claire nods she leaves him to do the dishes as she walks to his room to check her phone. No new messages from Danny, which isn't all that surprising given that he and Colleen are on a trip, but still she felt left out. Claire sighs and slowly lies down on the bed. She looks up and his white ceiling and her mind wonders back to what happened last night. Shaking her head she closes her eyes.

"You have something on your mind?" Claire jolts up, you would think she's be use to this by now (nope!). "Jesus, Matt! Seriously I know this is your house and all, but try not to give me a heart attack okay?" Matt gives a small smile. Claire rolls her eyes. The bed shifts as Matt lies next to her taking her hand in his. She turns her head to look at him.

"Matt, what are we doing?" She breathes. He looks at her with a blank expression on his face. "I don't know, Claire." She sits up letting out a frustrated sigh. She rubs her temple and shakes her head.

"You have to give me more than that. We can't just pick up where we left off." Matt rests his arm over his eyes. "So, you want to do what? Just start over? Because I feel like we have too, much judgement on both sides for this to even work."

"Damnit Matt! All I'm trying to do is move forward and you just can't seem to let go of the past! It really shouldn't surprise me, that you, Jessica, Luke, and Danny can't leave the past in the past. If no progress is made then were just going to go through the same shit we always do!" Claire gets off his bed and storms to the living room. She needed a beer and she was going to get one.

"Claire..." She pops the bottle open and takes a swig.

"Matt, I swear if you tell me that 'this how it has to be' bullshit I'm going to kick your ass." Matt scoffs.

"Claire, the last time we tried to make this work you criticized how I went about doing it, and now you come to me for my help with your friend who's also, a vigilante. I wanted things to work out between us, but you didn't really give me a choice."

"Me? Not give you a choice? For Jesus sake I was the one who had to stitch you back up! Being a former nurse, I've seen some crazy shit, but nothing compares since I met all of you! Matt, look I regret what I said to you the night you call and said goodbye, I wished I could have taken my words back then, because it was then when I thought I was going to lose you forever and I didn't want it to end that way. Yes, I criticized you and I'm sorry, I just didn't want to lose the exciting person I had ever met."

She puts her beer on the table and looks at the floor she hears his footsteps, but she doesn't move nor does she look up. She closes her eyes when she feels his thumb under her chin tilting it up.

"Claire, I forgave you a long time ago. The feelings that I have for you never went away I just wanted to keep you safe. I get that you can take care of yourself, and you don't really need me." Claire's eyes open she takes his face in her hands.

"Matt, don't say that I will still need you." Matt gives a small smile then leans in and kisses her. Claire's eyes close as she lets him take control of the kiss. He moves them so that Claire's hips meet his table which he lifts her up onto. Claire gasps at his sudden boldness, but she easily welcomes it as she runs her fingers through his hair bringing him a bit closer to her. Matt breaks the kiss and moves to her neck kissing and sucking on it causing Claire to moan. A short while after he makes his way back to her lips claiming them in a passionate kiss that makes Claire see stars. It's when his hands start to wander up her shirt is when she comes back to reality. She pulls back a bit.

"Matt, wait what is this what are we?" Claire asks breathlessly. Instead of responding he tries to kiss her again only for it to land on her cheek. She shakes her head. "No, Matt before we move forward we need to have a common ground." Matt then pulls back completely. Claire slowly eases herself off his table and then walks quickly to his room to gather her things. Grabbing her bag of clothes, jacket, phone, and purse she walks out and passed him. Matt grabs her arm gently. Claire shakes him off.

"I'm willing to try and make this work, but you're not there yet. So, when you're ready to try, give me a call." With that she leaves his place she hears something shatter in his apartment, but she keeps moving. Hauling a taxi to Harlem she takes her phone out.

"Hey, Misty it's me. I need some place to stay for a few days."

* * *

 ** _Hey, guys sorry for the late update, I had planned on getting this chapter out the same night as The Defenders, but it didn't work. So let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also if you have seen the Defenders tell me your thoughts was there something more you wanted out of it? I know I surely want some more of Claire and Matt, and maybe not so much of the focus on Iron Fist. Well, until next time..._**


End file.
